True Love Island
by xXWeirdChikkiXx
Summary: Annabeth, Percy, and the rest of the gang are stuck in a T.V show on a island. They are supposed to find true love there- but Annabeth isn't sure. Can Percy open her up so that she can discover that even the most broken can find love?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm soooo excited for this new story! I love it! Review!**

**AU! All mortal! No Greek gods!**

**DISCALIMER: PJO IS OWNED BY RICK RIORDAN!**

"You did WHAT?" Annabeth screamed furiously.

Thalia dodged the chair she had thrown across the table. "Calm down! I signed you up for that T.V show, True Love Island! I'm tired of you sulking about Luke and your break-up!" They chased each other around the table.

True Love Island was basically a television show where they pair you up with someone, and then you spend a week with them and you share a cabin. After the week ends, the test you about the other person. Afterwards, the couples choose whether or not they want to stay with their partner another week. The people who choose start in the order of who had the most points. The last, unmatched, boy and girl get eliminated, and go home.

Annabeth finally got to her. Seeing that she might not get the opportunity again, Annabeth tackled her to the ground, hearing the satisfactory _craaaack_ of Thalia's spine. "Why would you sign me up for that terrible show? All they do is pair people up for enjoyment! I'm going to get paired up with a jerk or a wimp!" Annabeth yelled into Thalia's ear.

Thalia struggled to talk with her lungs crushed and her cheek squished to the ground. "Don't worry! I've got cousins going with you on the show! They know I'll kill them if they let you down!"

Annabeth paused her fit, "I don't want boys faking to like me!" She wailed even louder, ran into her room, and slammed the door behind her.

"C'mon, Annabeth! Lighten up!" Thalia tried, approaching the slammed door.

….

"Thalia did what?" Percy groaned inwardly.

"She signed us up for True Love Island. You know, that show where they try to get couples together." Nico said in his depressed way.

"Fine. Whatever. But she better watch out." Percy sighed.

"She's not going in." Nico grumbled. "But Thalia said she's got a hot friend going in..." Nico nudged me playfully.

I stared at him in the way that said, '_Seriously? I really couldn't care less.'_

"Whatever, I'm just trying to be optimistic." Nico shrugged.

"The famous, brooding, Nico Di Angelo, optimistic?_" _Percy gasped sarcastically._  
><em>

**So... Do you think it's going to be good? Review! :)**

**I am soooo sorry! I know it's short... BUT STILL!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided I like 3rd person better than 1st person, so I changed the first chapter to 3rd person. It's basically the same thing, so there's no need to go check it out again. I guess you can, if you want. I will just be re-wording it, you could say.**

**DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan owns PJO and all of it's awesomeness.**

Annabeth paused her packing and looked around the room for any other possessions she might be taking.

The clad-in-gray room was full of papers, notes, and blueprints stacked neatly on a wooden, oak desk. An owl clock was present at the head of the room, about six feet off the ground. There was a pencil and paper an arm's distance away, no matter where you were in the room. In the corner, a twin sized bed was present, covered in plain white bedsheets that were messily made. Next to the bed, a window with half-opened blinds streamed light into the room.

Books were stacked at the foot of her bed, right next to her suitcase, where her clothes were packed. Almost all of them were casual, but she had packed a dress or two- just in case. Sadly, the only leisure items she could bring were a notepad, a couple of pencils, and a book about architecture.

The television show's private jet was taking them to the set today, at 3:30. They would be picked up by a limo around 2:45.

Annabeth checked her watch. It was 2:10, and she wasn't even ready yet!

Annabeth scrambled up and grabbed some casual clothes, making sure they matched, at least. After all, she was meeting the rest of the contestants today. She didn't want to look unpresentable.

10 minutes later, she came out of the bathroom in a gray crop-top, a black tank-top, and white shorts. She looked at herself in the mirror. In her book, this was dressing up.

To others, it would be daily wear.

…

Meanwhile, at the same time, Percy was trying to tame his messy mop of black hair.

"Just leave it. Chicks like stuff like that, anyways." Nico suggested. Percy took him at his word, putting down the comb and leaving the room to go put on his converse.

He had decided not to dress up. It wasn't a special occasion, after all. Just the airing of a television show.

No big deal.

Percy bent down in his brown capris and white t-shirt (simple clothes for a simple man) as he tied his black converse.

"Good enough," Percy decided gruffly, checking himself out in the mirror. He walked into his bedroom, making sure he didn't miss anything before he left. His emerald green eyes scanned the ocean-themed room for any forgotten items.

A voice rang out behind him, "Saying goodbye to your teddy bear?" Nico smirked, walked into the room, and picked up the small, brown, stuffed bear that was on Percy's bedside dresser.

Percy laughed and grabbed it from him. "No!" he yelled childishly, running away. "No touching Mr. Fuzzles!"

It was a good 30 seconds before Nico got to him, tackling him mercilessly. "Mr. Fuzzles?" he taunted.

"I was 6!" Percy protested, his voice muffled by the crushing weight of Nico's bony knees.

A car horn honked outside.

"That's our ride," Nico said, getting off Percy, grabbing his suitcase, and jogging outside.

Percy stood up and dusted himself off, kissing goodbye the teddy bear he had gotten from his father- just before he had left Percy's family forever.

…

One by one, the each limo arrived at the private airport. It was fairly small, with only 3 jets, and only one seemed to be put into use at the moment.

The first limo pulled up, and Annabeth came out, scanning the airport, as if analyzing the building and the jets for any sense of insecurity, but she didn't find one. Instead, she was greeted by the host of the show, a boy named Michael Yew.

Annabeth nodded and greeted him back, "Hi. Am I the first one here?"

Michael nodded, and leaned against the jet. "Not all of the contestants are riding on this jet. This is a nationwide show, so not everybody was able to be in New York. And keep in mind- we have some people filming here too, for some backstage looks. Plus, I arranged for the girls to arrive earlier, so that you can meet the girls and get to know them. You know, just so you don't think each other are witches when they steal the guy you like." he chuckled and winked.

Annabeth nodded her consent as another limo came up. The black limo parked right next to the car that brought Annabeth there, and a raven-haired girl stepped out, with a perfect tan and flawless features.

Michael Yew stopped leaning on the jet. "That's Silena Beauregard. I better go greet her, too." He ran off.

After a while, Michael was done talking, and turned to point to Annabeth, saying, "Why don't you go greet your competition?"

Silena grinned and walked over to her.

"Silena Beauregard." She stuck out her hand.

"Annabeth Chase."

**I know, you all hate me for such a horrible chapter. But I hadn't updated in a while, so I tried... And they have to meet sometime. Next chapter's going to have a time skip!**

**R & R!**


End file.
